Haru
by Ila Way
Summary: Haru has always loved Tsuna. But she made a big mistake. HaruxTsuna, 6927


Title : Haru  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: HaruxTsuna, 6927  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

Haru had always loved Tsuna. And she realized it when Tsuna jumped into the river, saving her from being drowned by her own idiocy. She was still young that time and she was naïve. She would do anything for Tsuna because she loved him. But years passed by and she can't see any future between her and Tsuna's relationship. And on that rainy day, she was out alone. The rain was heavy and it's weighing her down. Most people know her for being a crazy, happy, energetic and a total idiot but deep inside she was no idiot. By the way Tsuna look at her, she knew, Tsuna didn't love her but she keep on pushing herself, telling herself that someday Tsuna will look at her with love.

And years goes by, still, Tsuna still, treated her just like a friend. She had hoped it would be more than that but nothing happens. Even though she had tried so hard to be the one that Tsuna would love, it didn't work.

And on that rainy day, somebody found her. A purple haired illusionist. He smiled at her, though it looked like he was teasing her, she didn't care.

And on that rainy day too, she has made the biggest mistake in her life. She should have trusted herself. She should have say no to the illusionist but because she was desperate, so desperate of Tsuna loving her, she had said yes.

----------------------------------------

"Kufufu…"

She looked to her right, where the sound came from, and there was a purple haired man, under the rain too, like her, and he was smiling at her.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Haru, she had seen this man somewhere but she couldn't remember where.

"Kufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuro, and I came here to grant your wish," replied the purple haired illusionist, tightening his grip on his trident.

"My wish?" She suddenly thought of Tsuna, how she wanted to be with him. But now that looks impossible, a dream that she could never reach.

"Yes, your wish. You wanted Tsunayoshi to be yours, right?" asked Mukuro as he came closer to the girl.

"H-how did you know?" asked Haru back, her eyes widened in shock.

"Kufufu, that doesn't matter. Now, if you want him, I can make it come true. But…" Mukuro lifted his trident a bit, "You'll have to make a contract with me," he finished.

"What do you mean by the contract?" her brows furrowed, it sounds suspicious to her ears.

"Well, if I help you, in turn you'll have to help me too. And if you agreed, I promised that Tsunayoshi will be your husband. But in turn, you'll give your body to me."

"My body?" she asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I will take over your body as I please but it won't be long each time. I just wanted to use your body to move, that's all," replied the illusionist. "Then, are you going to make the contract or not? If not, I'll find someone else, kufufu…"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This offer seems so suspicious but it was too tempting to let go. She was desperate for Tsuna's love. Especially when she knew that Tsuna actually liked her best friend, Kyoko. She knew she should back off now that she knew that but she just couldn't. Just the thought of giving up ached her heart deeply. She really loved Tsuna. And she knew, she loved him more than anyone else. She knew she should say no to this man but if she said no then this Mukuro could probably go to Kyoko and offer her the same. No, she can't let that be. She loved Tsuna more than her. She loved him more than anyone else could.

"Yes, I'll make the contract with you," she answered guiltily. She knew it was wrong but it was right for her. She didn't have other choice. It's either this or she'll lose Tsuna to someone else.

"Then, shall we begin?" asked Mukuro as he came closer. Haru only nodded. Mukuro lifted his trident and cut her by the trident a bit on her cheek. Then, he left slowly as the mist dispersed. "The contract has been made. I have accepted your blood, kufufu…" And she was alone again.

The next day, Tsuna asked about her wound on the cheek but she said a cat scratched her and laughed it off. Tsuna seemed to believe her and they laughed.

The next week, Tsuna was trying to avoid her. She didn't know why. But her heart ached so much.

The next month, Tsuna came to her and he confessed to her that he loved her and she was very happy. Since that day, her life changed and she couldn't wish for anything else. She was just so happy.

She had kissed Tsuna, she had loved Tsuna and she even had talked to Tsuna's mom about this. And then, the next year, Tsuna proposed to her, though he was blushing all the time, she find him cute. And of course, she accepted him with open heart. She was 22 that time and so does Tsuna.

Three month after the proposal, they get married. And she was the happiest person alive that day. Tsuna looked so good in his suit and she had chosen the best dress for the wedding. It was perfect and everything went right.

But then, after she was married with Tsuna, she noticed that she fell asleep so easily and sometimes she didn't even remember falling asleep. She didn't tell Tsuna about this because she didn't want Tsuna to get worried about her. It was then, she dreamed of doing sort of naughty things with Tsuna but it seems so real. Then, she asked Tsuna about it and Tsuna blushed, saying that they did do it last night but she didn't remember doing anything.

It was then, she thought of the purple haired man, and their contract.

And it was then, one night, he met Mukuro in her dream and asked whether it was him who made her faint easily. And Mukuro said yes. It was the contract and Mukuro is free to take over Haru's body whenever he wished.

Now, she knew, it wasn't her who was married to Tsuna. It was Mukuro, in her body.

Then, she knew that Mukuro was the one who used her to seduce Tsuna until Tsuna fell for her. Tsuna wasn't in love with her, he was in love with Mukuro, who used her body at those times.

--------------------------------------

"I heard you called, what is it, kufufu…"

"Could I… cancel our contract?"

"Kufufu, no. It was your decision and there's no turning back…"

----------------------------------------

"Tsuna-kun, I have something to tell you…"

"Eh? Haru? What is it?"

"We need to divorce…"

"What?"

"I love you, Tsuna-kun… So much… In fact, too much… B-but… I can't keep this… You don't love me…"

"What? Haru, what do you mean?

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU NEVER DID!"

"Haru! What do you mean I don't love you!?"

"You and I… Was not supposed to be together… Goodbye, Tsuna-kun…"

--------------------------------------

And here she was, staying in the rain again, alone. She had ran from home and left Tsuna alone. It hurts her so much that she thought of killing herself. But she can't, not with the baby inside her. She has been pregnant and she just knew it yesterday. She had hidden herself, somewhere that she knew Tsuna couldn't find. She just wanted to stay alone there and raise her baby. She knew it was cruel to Tsuna, but she just can't take it anymore.

And then about four month after that, she heard from Kyoko that Tsuna is now with Mukuro, the illusionist who once realized her dream. Ironically, she didn't feel sad at all hearing the news, in fact, somewhere in her heart knew that it has always been like that.

She really loved Tsuna and she always has. When she heard that Tsuna was happy with Mukuro, she was happy too. Even though deep inside it still hurts.

She still loved him and she would always do even if she dies.

-THE END-

* * *

AN : I don't know what happened... o.o It just suddenly turn up to be like this. Please don't kill me...


End file.
